


The One Where Audrey Has A Revelation

by Kedreeva



Series: The One Where... [5]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Sexting, Threegulls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey has a revelation about their new freedoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Audrey Has A Revelation

            “We could have sex  _any time we want_ ,” Audrey remarks without preamble, sounding like she’s just had an epiphany.

            Nathan almost swallows his tongue at the nonsequitur, looking up from the paperwork covering his desk. She isn’t even looking at him, she’s glaring hard at a report she’s been filling out for the last five minutes. When she glances over to see if he heard her, he can’t seem to hold onto a single responsive word so he just stares at her with his mouth a little open and his eyes a little wide.

            She colors as soon as she sees his expression. “I mean, obviously not _right now_ ,” she says, a little quieter so maybe the entire station can’t hear her. “But we could. If we took a long lunch we could meet Duke on the _Rouge_ and-”

            “ _Audrey_.” The word claws up out of Nathan’s throat, incredulous.

            “ _Nathan_ ,” she says back, like a lecture. Like he’s the one who started this.

            He still doesn’t know what to say, so they sit in silence for a moment, just staring at one another until Audrey shrugs and looks back at her report. Nathan can feel his heart racing in the way it makes him a little light-headed, makes his vision swim a little at the edges. She’s just dropped this  _bomb_ and gone back to work like it’s no big deal but he can’t leave it like that.

            “Do you want to?” he manages, barely enough volume to make it past his lips.

            She goes still, and then tips her head just enough to see him. “Do you?”

            He licks his lips, mouth tasting dry. “Yes,” he admits, more sure now. She shouldn’t have to ask. Of course he wants to feel the slide of Audrey’s hands on his skin. Of course he wants to taste the bite of good whiskey on Duke’s tongue. Of course he wants to leave behind this endless sea of paperwork for the protected waters surrounding the  _Rouge_ and lose himself for a little while in the two of them.

            Across the room, Audrey smiles and lifts her phone from the desk. Nathan’s phone buzzes a moment later with Audrey’s message to their shared conversation with Duke.

_Meet us at the docks in half an hour._

            Nathan smiles.


End file.
